


Doodles

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Tripitaka finds MK doodling.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian & Tripitaka, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Doodles

"Are you doodling?"

MK yelped at the sudden question, looking up. Tripitaka gave a small smile, which he returned. “Apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay. And yeah, I doodle. Wanna see?”

Tripitaka’s smile grew as he settled next to him. “It would be my honor.” MK grinned brightly, flipping the sketchbook’s pages to his first doodle of today. His grin grew bigger at the monk’s admiration.

Neither noticed Wukong watching them, a fond smile forming.


End file.
